1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device, and more particularly to a device capable of showing both navigation and safe driving warning information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Focus is the most important thing to ensure safe driving. With the development of network information, and the popularity of mobile devices, navigation device or mobile devices using navigation software has almost become a necessity when it comes to driving. It will jeopardize the safety of driving when a driver is distracted during driving by bending head down to read the navigation information.
To reduce the safety hazards associated with the fact that the driver will be distracted during driving by looking down at the dashboard or the navigation device, head up display was invented and has been installed on some of the luxury cars. However, the head up display is too expensive to be widely used. Besides, with the current technology, the head up display is unable to display sufficient driving information, which also affects the willingness of the consumers' to buy.
Taiwan Patent publication No. 200742689 also discloses “driveway safety monitoring device and method”, which essentially comprises a video camera, and the video image shows the safe distance to the front car, so as to remind the driver to keep a safe distance from the front car, thus ensuring safe driving. Taiwan Patent publication No. 20084870 discloses a “navigation assistant device using video camera”, which is also used in combination with a video camera and the navigation information is also displayed on the video image, so that the driver can see the road condition and read the navigation information by watching the video image. However, this driveway safety monitoring device is still unable to show sufficient information on the real driving condition, navigation information and safe driving warning information.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.